gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I'm So Excited
I'm So Excited by The Pointer Sisters will be featured in A Wedding, the eighth episode of Season Six. It will be sung by Brittany, Maribel, Mercedes, Pam, Santana, Whitney with Carole and Sugar singing back up. Source Source 2 Lyrics Maribel: Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen Tonight we'll put all other things aside Give in this time and show me some affection We're going for those pleasures in the night Whitney (with the Moms): I want to (love you, feel you) To wrap myself around you I want to (squeeze you, please you) I just can't get enough Brittany and Whitney: And if you move real slow I'll let it go Santana (with the Moms and the Troubletones Alumni): (I'm so excited) And I (just can't hide it) I'm about to lose control and I think I like it (I'm so excited) And I just can't hide it (And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know) I want you Mercedes: Oh we shouldn't even think about tomorrow Sweet memories will last a long, long time Maribel (with Mercedes): We'll have a good time, baby, don't you worry And if we're still playin around, (boy, that's just fine) Mercedes (with the Moms and the Troubletones Alumni): (Let's get excited) Oh, (we just can't hide it), No, no, no, no I'm about to lose control and I think I like it (I'm so excited) (And I just can't hide it) No, no, (I know, I know, I know, I know, I know) (I want you, I want you) The Moms and the Troubletones Alumni: I want you ooh ooh Santana (with the Moms and the Troubletones Alumni): Ooo, boy, I want to (love you, feel you) Wrap myself around you Brittany (with the Moms and the Troubletones Alumni): I want to (squeeze you, please you) I just can't get enough Pam: And if you move real slow I'll let it go Brittany with the Moms and the Troubletones Alumni (Mercedes): I'm so excited (Hoo-wee) The Moms and the Troubletones Alumni (Mercedes): And I just can't hide it (Oh yeah) Santana with the Moms and the Troubletones Alumni (Mercedes): I'm about to lose control and I think I like it (I like it, I like it) I'm so excited (So excited) And I just can't hide it, (Just can't hide it) Santana with Mercedes, the Moms, and the Troubletones Alumni: And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you I want you The Moms and the Troubletones Alumni (Maribel): I'm so excited (Look what you do to me) I just can't hide it (You've got me burning up) (Mercedes: Yeah!) Maribel with the Moms and the Troubletones Alumni hamonizing: I'm about to lose control and I think I like it Mercedes: I think I like it! The Moms and the Troubletones Alumni (Maribel): I'm so excited (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah!) (I think you get to me) (Mercedes: Oh oh!) I'm so excited (I've got to give it up) Oh oh oh oh oh oh Maribel (Mercedes): I know, I know, I want you (I'm so excited!) Baby! Maribel with the Moms and the Troubletones Alumni (Mercedes): Look what you do to me (Oh-woah, yeah!) You've got me burning up And I know, (Oh!) I know, I know, (Oh!) I know, I know I want you I want you! Gallery Tumblr njowe8yA1t1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo4 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo2 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo1 540.jpg 10832256 683151168471468 1493686464 n.jpg Tumblr njbbb77sXy1s57bimo1 540.jpg Tumblr_njvv18cg5P1rsylg8o1_540.gif 2fodsgfkredg.gif 983851_872752986115589_2418926786025015708_n.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Maribel Lopez Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Pam Anderson Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Whitney Pierce Category:Songs sung by The Troubletones Category:Glee: The Music, A Wedding